The present invention relates to a cowl top cover arranged between a front glass and a hood of an automotive vehicle, for example.
Typically, a cowl top cover is arranged between a front glass and a hood of an automotive vehicle to serve to cover a space between a front end of the front glass and a rear end of the hood. Specifically, the cowl top cover covers an air box arranged between a vehicle-body panel at a rear end of an engine room and a cowl top panel for supporting the front glass, enhancing the appearance. The cowl top cover is formed with an air intake communicating with the air box for introducing outside air into a vehicle cabin. Further, a sealing member is mounted at a front end of the cowl top cover to hermetically close a space between the vehicle-body panel and the hood, thus preventing heat and odor in the engine room from intruding into the air box.
As is disclosed in Japanese document JP-A 7-285319, in the constitution in which a distal end of a main-body portion of the vehicle body is arranged below and close to the hood, for example, a plurality of pawls are arranged to integrally project from a distal end of a cowl louver disposed between the hood and the main-body portion of the vehicle body. The pawls are inserted into and engaged with a plurality of mounting holes formed in the main-body portion of the vehicle body, and a hood seal abutting on a lower surface of the hood is mounted on a distal end of the cowl louver. In this constitution, a holding member of the hood seal is held between an end of the cowl louver and main-body portion of the vehicle body.